


why I gotta build something beautiful just to go set it on fire

by The_Resurrection_3D



Series: Author Favorites [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Corrupted Steven Universe, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, What-If, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Resurrection_3D/pseuds/The_Resurrection_3D
Summary: Once upon a time, a boy became a hero became a monster.Nine "what-ifs" based on the original series, the movie, and Future's finale.
Relationships: Jasper & Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, Spinel & Steven Universe
Series: Author Favorites [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312877
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149





	why I gotta build something beautiful just to go set it on fire

**Author's Note:**

> To all my Eddsworld Followers: I know I'm canonically dead, but I said all that before the Big Kahuna virus put the whole world in lockdown. Just say I'm posting from beyond the grave. 
> 
> Partially inspired by Spellthief's Princess Tutu fic ["Endings."](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9210203/1/Endings) Title from Mac Miller's ["Good News." ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIHF7u9Wwiw)

i.

Once upon a time, a boy who fancied himself a man sang his heart out, and there was no one there to clap. No one but a woman, tall and wonderful and cloaked in shadow, but she did not linger for him to sell her a t-shirt, or a CD, or learn her name. He tried to follow her, calling out, “Hey, Miss! Miss, you dropped your – uh – keys!” But she knew she did not have any keys or slippers to leave behind, and she was much too fast. 

ii.

Once upon a time, the evil queen pulled out a young boy’s heart, looking for her lost daughter.

A boy cannot live without his heart, can he? And a heart cannot live without a body. They crawled towards each other, but by the time their fingers brushed it was already too late. 

iii.

Once upon a time, a prince was given his late mother’s colony to rule over. He was also given all of her servants, her secrets, and her garden. When he noticed a drawing of the garden in his mother’s hidden room, he alone went to investigate, and found a broken doll waiting there exactly where she had left it.

He stayed with the doll for a little while, hoping to get her to play, but all she did was cry. “You’re boring me,” the prince said eventually. “Is that all you can do?”

The doll’s tear-stained face contorted; the black rivulets under her eyes looked as gashes as she screamed and went to attack him.

He grabbed her heart and crushed it in his hand and went back to the palace. 

iv.

Once upon a time, a boy was nearly killed by a giant monster. His father took him and shoved all of their belongings in the back of his van and they moved far, far away, where there were no monsters or magic to be found. 

v.

Once upon a time, a boy whimpered  _ I shattered you I shattered you I shattered you _ over and over into the chest of his most obedient soldier, and she smoothed his hair down too roughly with her huge, untrained hands. She said, _ Thank you so much, my Diamond. _

And when he grew shiny pink horns like her own, she thought this forgotten, sunken feeling swirling in her chest might just be love.

vi.

Once upon a time, a boy became a hero became a monster. The people who loved him cried, they called to him to calm down, they held him down in the sea so he could only hurt himself. One of them, the remorseful high queen, attempted to help by telling the boy-monster he could speak through her while he struggled to break free. She stood, black lips smiling so sweetly, and asked to peek into his mind.

And then she fell back into the ocean, aghast. The other queens rushed to catch her. For the first time in eons, they felt their sister diamond tremble.

“That’s not Steven anymore!” she cried, for his mind was but a waterfall of hatred and venom and pink so dark it looked like blood, and the monster that was now Steven  _ laughed.  _ Spittle landed on her face and crashed like meteors along the shoreline as his choked, joyless laughter echoed.

It was utterly inhuman; it sounded a lot like, _ How would you know? _

vii. 

Once upon a time, the boy who became a hero became a murderer, too, and thinking himself undeserving of redemption, ran off to hide in his mother’s old garden. Only a few other people in the whole universe knew of this place, and none would think to look there, he reasoned. Or maybe, deep in his heart, he knew that that was untrue, and was simply waiting.

He wanted to be alone forever; the thought of being alone made him want to shrivel up and die.

He was alone for a while, but eventually an old new friend came back to the garden where she had once played for hours, where she had stood for centuries in heartbroken silence.

“You’re so happy, now, Spinel,” the boy said without looking at her. “How did you do it? Don’t even answer that – I know how, I _ told _ you how, but … _ how ?” _

“I found  _ you,” _ she said, reaching a hand out, wondering if she should touch him. “You just need to find someone, remember?”

“But who?”

“Maybe…” Here she paused, bit her lip, and finally sat down next to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “You have to find yourself.” He was too tired to fight against her touch, so she continued. She said, “You have to listen and trust the part of yourself that  _ wants  _ to be found.”

viii.

Once upon a time, a boy goes to take a picture of himself and his mother. She rests her chin atop his head and gives the camera her best smile. 

ix.

Once upon a time, a boy becomes a hero becomes broken, and when he sees his new self, all claws and teeth and rose petal scales, he lefts out a scream loud enough to rip the world to shreds. No one can hear him. 

_ Without you, this wouldn't have happened, none of this would have! _ His voice shatters the inside walls of his mind, but still he does not stop.  _ Come on out, Mom, and face the music, see how well I’ve taken care of them!  _

And his other half, his pink mirror, takes his hand gently, its skin cold as stone. It says,  _ She isn’t here anymore. _

_ Then why am I acting like her? _ The boy snaps.  _ Why am I repeating all of her mistakes? I let everyone think I'm an angel just like she did, but really I’m even worse! None of this could have happened if I didn't have this horrible gem! Why can’t I just be rid of you? _

_ Because you would die _ , his other half replies.

_ And why shouldn't I die, for everything that I've done? _

_ Because I need you. _ The cold grip returns, tightens.

_ Why? _ The boy tries to break free again, but the grip is too strong, and his vision is too blurry with tears to properly see. _ All you do is make me hurt my friends, and all _ I _ do is hold you back.  _ His voice nearly fails him. Outside, people are shouting, begging for him to come back, but the boy does not know if he can. _ What could you possibly need me for? _

And suddenly the other half is a child again, diamonds in his eyes where stars should be.  _ Because all I’ve ever wanted was to protect you. _

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated! If you want, feel free to contact me on [tumblr.](https://the-resurrection-3d.tumblr.com/)


End file.
